In My Life
by nerdygeekgirl
Summary: A short on shot song fic based on the song In My Life by the Beatles. Harry thinking after the battle of Hogwarts about his memories, friends and one true love. Harry and Ginny


I do not own Harry Potter or the Beatles. If I did I would not be sitting on my computer. I would be spending the large amounts of money I would have. Anyway enjoy.

_** In My Life**_

_ There are places I remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better_  
Harry looked at the scene in front of him. This was not the Hogwarts he remembered. The stone façade had been destroyed and you could see inside the building. Hogwarts had been his home; his one place of solitude. Now it was a ruin and a graveyard. He watched as bodies were brought from the Great Hall and placed near the tomb of Dumbledore. Harry continued over towards what had once been Hagrid's hut.

_ Some have gone and some remain  
All these places had their moments_

He looked at the ruins of his friend's home. How many times had he snuck out after hours to see the half giant? How many hours had he spent having tea with Hagrid's horrible biscuits? He sighed. Nothing would ever be the same. _  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living_

He heard a howl coming from the woods and Harry smiled as Fang limped over to him and licked his hand. Harry bent down and patted the dog on the head. He watched from the distance as Mrs. Weasley collapsed on the body of her son. Harry turned away. Why Fred? Why Remus? Why Tonks? Why did they all die? He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked at Hermione and Ron. They both had grim expressions on their faces._  
In my life I've loved them all_  
Harry tried to force a smile at them. They just shook their heads. They didn't need to say any words. They all felt the same feeling, relief and sadness. It was over but at a price.

"Ron, Hermione." Harry choked as he tried to talk "thanks. Thanks for sticking by me." Ron smiled and gave him a pat on the back. Hermione placed her arm around him and gave him a soft squeeze.  
_ But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you_

Harry looked over once more at Mrs. Weasley. She was no longer collapsed on her son's body but on her daughter's shoulder. Even in this moment of sadness, Ginny looked beautiful. She was perfect and he gave her up._  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new_

That's part of love though. Making sure the other person is happy. Even if it means sacrificing your own wants. Ginny wasn't happy though. She was miserable and Harry wanted to fix it. He wanted to make all the pain disappear and never come near her again. He really did love her. Ron looked at where Harry's eyes were focused and patted his friend once more.

"She loves you too Harry. The only thing that you are doing that is causing her pain is not being with her. Voldemort is gone. You have no excuses just your own fears"

Harry sighed Ron was right. He usually was. _  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them_

Harry looked at Ron and nodded. He walked away from the two and moved towards the crowd of people mourning the dead. He came to the pile where families were mourning their loved ones and moving the bodies to see if their son or daughter's bodies were present. Harry watched Mrs. Creevey sink to the ground clutching her son's body. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. There should be rejoicing. Harry kept moving closer to the Weasley family. He literally ran into Neville. The boy had grown into a man as he stared blankly at the bodies.  
"there are so many dead Harry." He said quietly. Harry nodded before responding back "they gave up their lives for a great cause." Neville sighed and moved away to be with his grandmother. Mrs. Weasley spotted Harry first and collapsed in his arms. She was sobbing without restraint.

"Harry you saved us all. You killed him. It's over" Harry lightly patted her back and looked over at Mr. Weasley who pulled his wife away from the young man. George came over next.

"Harry. I uh. I wanted to know if you would like to help me with the joke shop. You helped sponsor it after all. And, well, I am going to need a break for the next several months. I don't think I'll be able to go in there with Fred…" he broke off and placed his fist inside his mouth to hold back the tears. Harry grabbed George in a tight embrace.

"I will be at the joke shop everyday with Ron." George just nodded into his shoulder. Meanwhile, Ginny had been starring at Harry. When George moved away Ginny promptly walked over to him. She raised her hand and slapped Harry across the face.

"Don't you ever pretend to be dead again. Do you have any idea what that did to me." She sobbed and collapsed onto his chest. Harry ran his hands through her hair.

"please Ginny. I did what I had to do."

"I know. Just promise me you won't ever do anything like that again." She pulled away and looked up into his eyes._  
In my life I love you more_

Harry looked down at her and rather than saying a word he kissed her. As he pulled away he whispered into her ear "I promise I will never do anything to hurt you."_  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them_

It had been three years since the battle at Hogwarts. Three years of broken families and fixing the Wizarding World. Harry worked full time at Weasley Wizard Wheezes with Ron and George. Every year on the anniversary of the death of Fred, they would host fire-works by Hogwarts' Lake. For the third year in a row, Harry sat beside his favorite tree. He only wished that he had the opportunity to enjoy Hogwarts longer and without all of the death. Teddy came running over to him and began pulling at his arm. Harry looked down at his godson and allowed himself to be pulled over to wherever he was being dragged.

_In my life I love you more_

His eyes met Ginny's and she laughed. She walked over to Teddy and took Harry's hand from him.

"thank you Teddy for bringing him over here" she smiled at Harry and continued to hold his hand. He then moved closer to her and pulled her in to him as they watched the fireworks. He looked at her wedding ring and smiled. He was a lucky man. As the last firework went off, Ginny turned to him and smiled.

"I have exciting news Harry" He leaned down and kissed her lips "mhm and what would that be" he said in between kisses. Ginny pulled away from him and gripped both of his hands.

"I'm pregnant."

_In my life I love you more_

**Review! They make me happy!**


End file.
